The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady 2: Deoxys' Revenge
by wolf master97
Summary: Sequel to the Dark Prince and the Moon Lady. War is on the horizon for the newly wed royals of Darkland, they are ready and eager but can they survive their warhungry opponet. Will Darkrai pull through or will his new wife Cresselia become Deoxys toy. Jus
**It's BACK! AFTER SO LONG ITS FINALLY BACK! I'VE FINALLY THOUGHT OF A BEGINNING TO THIS STORY!**

 **So, beginning the sequel to "The Dark Prince and The Moon Lady", this is actually the hardest part, starting as I have no idea where to start, but I'm giving it a go so excuse any poor quality please. Also, I've very uninspired to write about anything really right now. I can't seem to make my self just sit down and do it before I stop and do something else, plus there are ideas I have for other stories and this one has taken a back seat. Forgive me and expect large delays between chapters and the possibility of cancelling it, just do to lack of inspiration and desire to write. Forgive me and enjoy. Sorry for quality if poor. Also, the character who is in this chapter and will be a persisting character is used with Permission from Neo the Khaos. I will not give him a name yet as that is to be a mystery to be reveled later. Also, some suggested I do something to separate the author notes from the story and apparently bold doesn't apply as well, apparent on other modes of the site so here it is.**

The Beginning of the end

"What is war?" A man with blue/orange hair asks as he twirls a glass of red wine in his hand. "To me? What is war to me? Is that what you ask?"

The man turns to face the trembling merchant at his feet.

"What will war solve?" the merchant asks.

"What won't war solve for my land? That is the better question?" The man returns before taking a gulp of his wine. "You should know our history. It's full of bloodshed and war, and when the swords are drawn, the shields battered and the drums of war beat loudest is when we are the most wealthy. When our land flourish! Our land may have be masters in the immoral trades but no-one argues with the gold it brings in, with the wealth it draws to us. In times of war, other kingdoms invest in us you know why? The same reason you came here, we will profit from it. Even when we loose we win! There is no downside to war for us. We gain new land, new power, new slaves, new wealth. Servants, soldiers, slaves! All these things come to my lands through war and war alone. How can I run a kingdom of immoral men with the constraints of morality? How can I run and empire of warriors if I don't know the way of the sword? You may see me as a man driven 2 things but there is a third. All begin with an s so it should be easy to remember. Sex, satisfaction, and the sword, those 3 things, are what drive me, King Deoxys. Take this man away, prep him for the auction, set the bid low."

The man's screams for mercy and forgiveness fell on deaf ears. Deoxys calmly finished his wine before looking at the woman in panties and a bra, who had been between his legs the entire time.

"You may stop now, go and prep yourself. I'll finish us both in a few minutes," he breathed to her. With a giggle, his concubine left him, not without a goodbye spank from Deoxys. A pair of nobles entered after the girl had left.

"I see the aphrodisiac works as well as ever, she at least can't remember anything other than her carnal desires." Doexys said as he dressed.

"Only the best for you my lord," the first noble said.

"Are you certain war is the best answer my king?" the second noble asked. "Darkland's popularity might not work in our favor if we can't raid Darkland territories, and the woman of those lands are often more willing to die than be captured, the profits gained from their selling might not make this a profitable war if we don't deliver to our investors."

"I just told that fool that war is our income. We can charge twice as much for a darkland woman because they will be twice as exotic and valuable for the effort in breaking them. I'm sure, if needed, we can offer the men in charge of them freedom with them in exchange for their wages to lower the price. This is not my first war with a powerful nation nor will it be my last. After all," the girl from before come back in with a half drunk smile an without her cloths now. "The young queen of the last kingdom we fought still stands as one of my 'favorite' servants." Deoxys said as he wrapped his arms and now open robe around the former queen. "Soon, the queen of Darkland will serve me just like here, now leave us be grab a girl each if you wish."

Deoxys pulled the girl into a heated kiss and grouped her as she returned the gesture. The nobles made and made a slight detour to the room off to the left and then left with a vaporeon and flareon woman each pawing at their cloths.

(Later at some random ass mountain)

The night was dark, large clouds of black covered the snow tipped mountains of the land, the winds howled as if they cried out to something. Suddenly, atop one of the many peaks, a ball of blue light started to form, it soon turned to lighting and thunder as it expanded. With a loud BOOM, it was gone as quickly as it came, however, in its place stood a loan figure. He looked up, his eyes mismatched, the right eye shining blue and the left a dark red. He scowled out at the dark, dead landscape.

"Ok, looks like they did it," he spoke to himself atop the hill. The figure was covered in a large black cloak, revealing nothing but the small shine of plated armor beneath it, his hood hiding the majority of his face. "Now I all I have to do is find them and wait a minute. Why can't I feel the ground?" He wiggled his feet a bit and found nothing beneath his feet. He looked down and saw that he had appeared about 10ft ABOVE the mountain summit. He sighed angrily.

"Damn it, Dialga. You did this on purpose you asshole," he muttered, then he started falling. "WooaAAAAAHHHHH!"

Gravity suddenly reinstated its authority and he plummeted down, he hit a rock and tripped, the fell forward and landed face first on a rock.

"Ow!" then another "AH!" Then the cursing started as he bounced down the hill (basically imagine Bitch Pudding from Robot Chicken when she went down the volcano with censors galore.) He swore and stumbled, falling over and over and over. Hitting seemingly everything hard as he went down.

"Ow ow! **Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!** Ow! **Bleep** me! Oh! **Bleep!** Shit! **"** Then he hit a rock and bounced into a tree, landing face first in the mud. He managed the strength to pull his face up.

"F******************K!" He then passed out, bloody and covered in scratches.

 **So, apology for the shortness, been a long long time since I've had any inspiration to write on this story. Also, I am having a contest for the name of Deoxys' kingdom since I realized that I don't have one. So send those in, I promise you that this will get better soon and happy Easter.**


End file.
